


Crimson Bond

by Vagabond_Sunshine



Series: A Fireteam of Trouble Makers [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Oc's flirting with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond_Sunshine/pseuds/Vagabond_Sunshine
Summary: Kori wants to surprise Eden. It backfires a bit when she finds him with Saint but it works out in the end. Ah relationship misunderstandings.
Relationships: Original Male Character/ Original Female Character
Series: A Fireteam of Trouble Makers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Crimson Bond

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably full of mistakes and that's okay. Just a little something something for Valentine's Day and I've been itching to write for Eden and Kori again cause they are my OG babes. 
> 
> Hope you're having a lovely day <3

“Eyes up, Kori,” the female ghost whispered pushing her shell against the cheek of the sleeping Titan before her. “If you wanna get this done today, you gotta get moving.”

“Thanks for not just dropping on top of my head, Razor,” Kori grumbled sitting up in bed. After rubbing a hand over his face, he looked to the sleeping form next to him. Or well would have. Eden was currently tucked under her blankets like some sort of fabric burrito to the point only her hair was visible in tufts laying over the top of her pillow. 

Kori smiled leaning over her to pull the blankets off just enough to kiss her forehead. “I’ll see you this afternoon,” he whispered before climbing out of bed. 

The Titan was dressed and ready for the day in the span of fifteen minutes, now he was currently walking up the steps to the Tower courtyard. Already he could see several guardians standing at the Obelisk shoving Fracteline in it for whatever Saint was planning. Sure he stopped and deposited the couple hundred he had on him, but that wasn’t why he was in the courtyard. 

Moving along past Master Rahool and the vaults, Kori came to stand beside Lord Shaxx. The Crucible handler holding a mug of coffee that Kori wasn’t entirely sure how he had been drinking given the helmet. Ignoring it, he watched the various crucible matches on the screens before them. 

“I’m sure you’ll be participating in Crimson Doubles this year,” Shaxx boasted, motioning his mug toward the screens. “Plenty of pairs that could use a lesson in Love.”

Kori snorted a laugh at this, shaking his head, “Most likely. Actually came to see what you have this year, I’m looking for something to give to Eden.”

“Ah! The little Hunter who hates combat!”

“She doesn’t hate combat,” Kori defeneded. “She just hates how bad it’s gotten in the matches. To quote, ‘ever since Trials went away the sweaty Guardians can’t just let people have fun.’”

Shaxx only sighed, shaking his head as he pulled a datapad from his side. “Just have her add it to my list of complaints about the Crucible.”

Kori patted the larger Titan on the back taking hold of the datapad. “One day that list will disappear,” he said looking over the rewards and bounties for the week. 

There was a lovely red and white Ghost shell, but according to Razor, both he and Eden had that from last year. There was a sparrow, fairly standard looking aside from the paint job. 

“Isn’t that the one Kebe gave to Eden last year? Shoots out rose petals when you drive?” Razor asked hovering over the datapad. 

“Well what about these two,” Kori asked pointing to the SVC-12 and IVC-10. Mirror images of each other, the two sparrows had a projection that created the Crimson Days logo when joined. 

Razor shook her shell left to right in a ‘no’ motion. “Eden’s still happy with the other one and you already have Dinas Emrys, what’s better for you than a sparrow with a dragon on it?” The Ghost then motioned to the only weapon on screen, “What about that? Eden loves bows! You remember how upset she got last year when she missed the chance to get it.”

“The Vow huh?” Kori clicked the combat bow. It had all the specifications the Hunter would absolutely love. “This is that same bow you offered with your hand in marriage, right Shaxx?”

“You would not believe how many spouses I have acquired in that time,” Shaxx laughed happily. “Perhaps, if you were to offer it to Eden, it might be time to renew your bond with her.”

“He’s right,” Razor chirped, spinning mid air. “You two have been married for a good couple hundred years, you give that to her and we could have a little ceremony! I bet Arcite would love to release Doves all over the city again.”

“We’ll think about that,” Kori said taking the Crimson bounties that were available. “For now, we got some confectionaries to earn.”

“I look forward to seeing you and Eden in the field.”

Shit. 

Kori had almost forgotten, he needed a partner for this event. Last year it was obviously him and Eden. Tearing through teams like muscle memory. This year however, he wanted to keep it all under wraps, best he could that is. 

“I don’t suppose you know any guardians looking for a partner in doubles, do you?” Kori asked lightly elbowing Shaxx’s side. 

“I knew you would ask,” the other Titan was clearly smiling beneath his helm. “There is one Guardian you could pair with, he’s been pestering me about competing for the past couple weeks.”

“Who?”

  
  
  
  


“Brother Korinthian!” Geppetto chirped happily moving from her place at Saint’s shoulder to greet the Titan as he approached.

“Long time no see,” Kori laughed holding his hand out for her to land on. “I thought I told you it was okay to shorten my name.”

“She likes to be formal,” Saint commented walking over and away from his ship at the back of the hangar, holding out his hand to the Titan. “What brings my former protegee to my corner of the Tower?”

Kori took Saint’s hand, pulling him close for a brief hug. “Shaxx was just telling me how you want to compete in Crucible. But apparently you’re a bit rusty when it comes to fighting Guardians.”

The laugh that Saint produced was one of joy, though loud enough to spook a couple of civilians as they worked. He clapped a hand tightly to Kori’s shoulder, “If you are asking me to compete in Crimson Doubles, I accept.”

“That was easy,” Razor chirped watching the whole exchange. 

  
  
  
  


Eden lifted her head from her pillow, confusion on her face as she felt around the empty space beside her. “Sol?” she asked looking around the bedroom. 

“He left this morning,” a male voice yawned. Her Ghost picked himself up from the small cat bed on her dresser. “Razor told me they’d be back this afternoon.”

The Hunter frowned rolling onto her back, “And what time is it now?”

“Just about two.”

“Lycan…”

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

The answer had been that the Ghost was simply asked not to. Apparently he had also been asked to keep whatever the hell Kori was up to a secret as well. Not once mentioning where the Titan was, even as Eden looked around their home. She then moved to look around the tower. Still no sign. 

“Shaxx,” the Hunter sighed walking up to the Crucible handler. “Have you seen Kori, y’know, six foot nine Titan, dark hair, green eyes, loves to run off and not tell me?”

Shaxx laughed victoriously, grabbing Eden around the shoulders and yanking her close to his side as he pointed to the screens. “Oh have I seen him!” 

As if on some sort of cue, Eden could see Kori charging at another Guardian. He had just brought his knee up to vaporize the Warlock with arc charged force. Another Warlock pulled out a shotgun ready to level the Titan for what he did. That was until a void fueled shield sent the Warlock sailing and slamming into a nearby wall. Saint straightened himself from the shoulder charge, looking proud as ever. Even knocking his knuckles against Kori’s as the two ran off to chase down their respawning opponents. 

“They make quite the pair! I only wish there was more of that ferocity with these new recruits!”

“How long have they been at this?” Eden asked stepping close to the monitors, not that she needed an answer. Narrowing her eyes, she watched Saint and Kori celebrate their victory. Turning back to look at Shaxx the Hunter saw Kebechet and Alex walking up to the Titan. Both, Hunter and Warlock carrying bags of confectionaries. 

“Alright, big man,” Alex laughed holding out their bag. “I’ll be taking that other sparrow.”

“As promised,” Shaxx said having his Ghost transmat the blueprint to the young Warlock. Eden stepped closer as this happened. 

“You run into your father while you were out there?”

For a moment, Alex only looked at their mother. Eyes wide, skin paling slightly as they glanced to Kebechet for back up. The Hunter didn’t offer any help, a wide smile on her face as she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Sure did! I’ve never seen him or Father fight like that before!”

“Kebe, heh… it couldn’t have been them,” Alex tried to reason. “There are plenty of Titans out there who like wearing red and black shaders. And even more with a replica of Saint’s helm.”

Eden only crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the pair. 

“Oh would you look at the time,” Alex gasped looking at their wrist. “I should probably go grab something to eat. Can’t fight on an empty stomach, see you at dinner mom!” 

With that, the Warlock darted around the corner toward the Vaults. Eden only shook her head as Kebechet tilted hers. “They were just saying how they wanted a rematch…”

“Well, Shaxx, think you can give Kebe her rematch with me instead?”

  
  
  
  


“One more match and I should have enough,” Kori sighed into the comms. “What do you say Saint? Feel up for another team?”

“Of course, brother! I haven’t had this much fun since I returned!”

Kori smiled at Saint’s enthusiasm as the two landed at the Endless Vale. Of all the arenas they had fought in, the plan had remained the same. Find a center point, preferably near where the heavy ammo would spawn and lock it down. It would have worked for this arena as well had the pair of Titans actually made it out of their spawn area. 

Both Titans had been gunned down looking down the lane that ran through the middle of the map. In the brief moment that either of them had, both could see the familiar Hunters who were now their opponents. 

“I do not think our strategy will work again,” Saint commented once Kori had been rezzed at his side. “My little bird is already used to how we fight. And if I’m not mistaken, she would have told your  _ Luna _ the same.”

He wasn’t wrong. Kebechet and Eden had already made it to Shrine. The heavy ammo crate that Shaxx had spawned in had only been up for a few seconds before huds showed that the younger Hunter claimed it for her rocket launcher. Kori would have said for them to split up. Saint would take a direct route to the two through Portal, that would at least allow him cover long enough for Kori to get to Temple and up through Drain. 

But Crimson Doubles was not so forgiving. If a Guardian were to find themself too far from their partner the other team would see this, able to see exactly where they were. With two highly skilled Hunters just waiting to lay them out, it wasn’t ideal. The best chance they had was to go in straight on.

As it would turn out, that did not work at all. Sure they had gotten a few kills over on the Hunters, but it was like they had a counter to everything the Titans had tried. The score now stood at two to one. Now it seemed Eden and Kebechet were going for a divide and conquer method. 

It had all happened so fast, Kori doubted he recalled the events correctly. Kebechet had come out of nowhere just after the Saint had respawned. Shoving her throwing knives into Kori’s chest to take him out before she took off from Blocks to Portal. 

Kori could see the marker over Saint’s head in his hud as he respawned in Gulch. Showing that the older Titan was doing his best to fight off the smaller Hunter. The two seemed to be having a great time, if their echoing laughs were anything to go by. It took him a moment to realize he could see the red marker above Kebechet’s head. 

That meant Eden was too far from her. He turned fast, hoping to find her marker somewhere far enough from where he now stood. The moment Kori’s helm looked over his shoulder, he was struck by something in the center of his forehead. A quick and panicked beep rang out in the air before smoke and static filled his vision. 

_ Stay calm, it’s just a smoke bomb.  _ He thought to himself backing up away from the purple hued cloud.  _ Nothing to panic about yet. She’s close but you’re ready. _

He should have been ready at least. That was until he felt a weight on his shoulders and something pressing against the visor of his helm. When he could see again, Kori was greeted to the sight of Eden's armor in his face. Not an unfamiliar position for the two, though normally they were behind closed doors and laying down. 

“Y’know,” Eden sighed, a slight tease to her tone. “I know you’re bisexual and all, but, really,  _ Sol _ ?” Her hand tilted his helm back making him look up at her as her thighs clamped tighter around his head. “You know Saint’s already taken and I don’t think Osiris would take kindly to you being in his Titan’s pants.”

“ _ Luna _ , wait I--”

The words barely left Kori’s mouth before Eden twisted herself on his shoulders. His head forced to turn sharply to the right, effectively snapping his neck. He fell in a heap as Eden stepped back, hands on her hips as she shook her head at Razor. The Ghost only floated there before vanishing in a small burst of light. 

“Can you teach me to do that?” Kebechet asked walking up behind the Hunter. 

Eden smiled under her helm, nodding as the two took off toward Shrine. The most open area of the map, perfect for what they had in mind. 

  
  
  
  


Saint had seen them first, bringing out his auto rifle, starting to fire to at least take down their shields. Kori let Arc Light surround his form, already leaping into the air to bring the Heavens down with him. 

Eden was prepared. Of course she had been, Void Light gathered in her palms, creating a bow as she pulled the invisible string and let the violet colored arrow fly. The anchoring point landed just on the lip of the platform Saint stood upon. Within moments the Titan could feel weakened as a stream of Light shot out in his direction, wrapping around him like a lasso. His movements were slowed and it seemed as if he could barely focus. That was nothing compared to what Kori felt. 

He was barely clearing five feet into the air when the Tether grabbed a hold of him. His Arc charge was stolen, leaving him without a Super and suspended in midair for a second before gravity did its job. There was hardly any time for him to bring his hands in front of himself as he slammed into the ground. 

Both Titans looked up as they heard Kebechet shout. And there she was, her arms being thrown out at her sides as a dozen flaming knives rained down on top of them. The explosion that followed was nearly loud enough to drown out Shaxx calling time on the round. Not that it mattered, this was Eden and Kebechet’s victory.    
  


The elder Hunter stepped toward Geppetto who floated over the scorch marks that used to be her Guardian. “Will you let them know we’ll meet them back at the Tower?”

  
  
  


Somehow, both Titans had made it back before the Hunters. The two talking with Shaxx as Eden and Kebechet walked up. The younger Guardian threw her arms around Saint and tried to lift him up.

“That was the best!” she cheered, laughing when he lifted her instead. “We have to do that again!”

“Of course, little bird! It is no wonder you are a hero, look at your strength!”

“I bet you’d wanna team up with Saint again, huh Kori?” Eden asked crossing her arms as Kori smiled shaking his head.

“It was just for the event and,” he said stepping over and placing his hands on the Hunter’s shoulders, “despite what you may think, not to get in his pants. More to get in yours.” He then stepped back to kneel and pull out the Vow, pristine and brand new from Shaxx’s reward packages. “I was trying to get this for you, renew our bond as it were.”

Eden only looked down at the weapon. A blush slowly creeping over her cheeks.

Kori’s smile only grew as Eden brought her hands up to cover her face, “I’m an idiot. I thought you and Saint… The doubles and... “

The Titan laughed, standing and wrapping his arms around the Hunter. “You’re not an idiot, more like a jealous heart. But the way you broke my neck was kinda hot.”

She laughed at this, “You’re lucky I didn’t crush your skull.”

“You’ve got the thighs for it...”

“If only you two flirted with death as much as you do each other. You’d be the perfect team,” Shaxx called, causing the group to laugh. 

“Doubles is still going,” Kebechet stepped forward, motioning to herself and Saint. “Think you two could take us on?”

“One match,” Eden sighed at the pleading puppy dog look Kori gave her. “We promised Alex dinner tonight, plus it’ll give me a chance to take this,” she held the bow in front of her, “for a test drive.”


End file.
